Meet My Stereotyped Demigods
by SoulHorse
Summary: The title. Talks about all cabins. Please RRFF!


**Hello fellow demigods! And mortals. I honestly don't care for you mortals. Except for the few who can see through the Mist. Like my friend at school. JK. I love all my readers! Ok, I'm rambling. So sorry for this long wait of another chapter. Just saying, don't expect me to update or finish stories on time or really fast, unless it's a one shot. I am seriously that person who leaves stuff unfinished and starts new stories. Yell at me. I don't care. So, proving that theory, I bring to you Meet My Stereotyped Demigods! Not just the Aphrodite cabin. It might be hard to write other cabins so a warning-some chapters might be crappy. Ok, ending my author's note. Disclaimer first, then… meet the Athena cabin! I'm going out of cabin order, BTW. Includes OCs.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rick Riordan: *laughs shamelessly**

**SoulHorse: Shut up, just, shut up ok?!**

**Rick: Nope**

**SoulHorse: *insert war scream. DIE! *hits him on the head with random bow**

**Rick: *endless crying and holding head**

**SoulHorse: *laughing maniacally and whacking him with the flat of an old sword**

**Annabeth: You idiots! Just shut up, for gods' sake! **

**Hazel: I will curse you and send you to Hades the hard way!**

**Piper: *tries to charmspeak, but ends up on the ground holding her ears**

**Jason: I will strike you for hurting my darling Piper! *calls lightning**

**Frank: I will trample you! **

**Leo: *makes out with Calypso**

**Calypso: *makes out with Leo**

**Percy: *eating blue cookies and drinking blue milk. WHA?!**

**Annabeth: You're all dead to me. SoulHorse, you don't own PJO or HoO except for the OCs.**

**Rick: *continues laughing**

**SoulHorse: *endless sobs. I WILL KILL YOU RICK!**

**CHB and CJ: *all smack their heads. Not again.**

**That was…rather long.**

_Athena Cabin_

A boy from Hermes walks you to the Athena cabin. He says, "Welcome to the Athena cabin. Everyone, meet your new sibling." A group of boys and girls stop working and reading. They mutter, "Hi", before resuming their work. A wavy haired brunette passes you a small book. It was titled: **Stereotypical: Bury Your Old Life. By: Athena Cabin. **You look at her quizzically. But she was gone. You open the book to see notebook paper. You read several passages and realize the stories were all the same. Everyone gave something up. Underneath their calm, quiet looks, are the tears and histories of their lives. Everyone here was a stereotyped, and their lives weren't the same after being claimed.

**Annabeth was a thief. A very good one. She loved pranking, lying, the works. After living in the streets, well, you could imagine. At school, her stepmom was called everyday because Annabeth had gone too far in a prank or a theft. No one expected her to be the daughter of Athena.**

_Malcolm was once a bad boy and bully. He had dated and dumped hundreds of girls and stayed out after curfew. He drank alcohol and went late night dancing at clubs. At school, he bullied hundreds of people, mostly nerds and shy people. No one knew he would soon be joining the nerds._

Elissa was once a slut. She slept with boys, dated for a day, and dumped them. She had multiple boyfriends at the same times. She caked her face with layers and layers of makeup. She wore tight short skirts and revealing shirts. Elissa never once thought of her education.

**_Kyle was a straight F student, quarterback, and bad boy too, like Malcolm. Kyle got tattoos, dated girls and dumped them, and never even tried on his work. He always was flirting with the slutty cheerleaders and going to football practices and parties. He hooked up with girls in the locker rooms. How could a dumb player like him turn out to be a smart aleck?_**

Then, that's when things changed. A satyr came for each one of them. They went to camp.

**Before Annabeth was claimed, her eyes were blue as the summer sky. She stayed with the Hermes kids. Annabeth was taught to play poker and to gamble. She went with them on stealing raids to the camp store and the cabins. She joined in with the pranks, egging the Ares kids, hiding the Demeter girls' plants, throwing the Apollo cabin's instruments into the lake, etc. She was the famous thief and prankster at camp, more famous than the Hermes cabin altogether. She was expected to be the daughter of Hermes, but she had her dad. Then, it was assumed her mom was a minor, like Hecate.**

_Malcolm had gone to camp. He hung out with the Ares kids, flirted with naiads, made out with the Aphrodite girls, hooked up the the hottest even though they had boyfriends. He dated all the girls and cheated on them, leaving them heartbroken. He bullied the Athena kids, the ones with the lesser parent. His eyes were once emerald green. The camp assumed his mom was Aphrodite or Demeter. Aphrodite for his cocky, charming nature and Demeter for his green eyes. Who would expect Athena? No one would, since he had a huge rep in the camp._

Elissa joined Camp Half-Blood. She figured she was that special. Elissa's eyes were once kaleidoscopic. Her hair was glossy, wavy, and chocolate brown. From brown, to green, to blue. Elissa hung out with the naiads and Aphrodite cabin. She gossiped and dated every boy. Like Malcolm, she was unforgettable. Elissa dated Malcolm too. They had hooked up once, since they weren't claimed yet, they had no idea. It was obvious to the campers, yet another daughter of Aphrodite! She wasn't that special.

**_Kyle was the playboy. He took one look at the camp and thought, Those are fine girls. I'll get them easy. He hung out with the Ares and Apollo campers. He flirted with every girl in sight. Everyone had said, He's got good looks, navy blue eyes, bronze skin, perfect brown hair. His parent is Aphrodite of course!_**

Oh, how the entire camp was wrong. Then, their eyes started changing color. It was a slight change. Their claiming was on a spring afternoon, after Capture the Flag. All four were on the same team.

**Annabeth's eyes were now half blue, half gray. She had her trusty knife out for Capture the Flag. She had devised a strategy to win, along with Malcolm, Elissa, and Kyle. They had the Ares cabin, Hermes, Aphrodite, etc. So in the end, they had won Capture the Flag. Annabeth was 10. Then, she got claimed. She had stood with her team cheering. Then, she was surrounded by a silver aura and an owl over her head. Annabeth's eyes then had the complete change, a transition from blue to stormy silver-gray. Her ratty camp clothes had changed to a white chiton, and a flowing blue gray wool cloak with owls embroidered on the hem. **

**Chiron said, "All hail Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom."**

_Malcolm was enjoying his time before Capture the Flag, chatting with his buddies about which girl he should hook up with next. He was fiddling with his bronze sword and talking excitedly about his first Capture the Flag_**_(I'm just going to call Capture the Flag CtF). _**_He then boasted about how he was going to get the flag to get glory. Glory equaled hot girls to hook up with. Then afterwards, he was claimed. He himself had captured the flag and a bunch of girls were fawning over him. Then, they had all stumbled back in shock. _

_He had asked, "Hey babe, what's wrong?" _

_A girl responded, "Um, Malcolm, babe? You're glowing silver hon. And, you don't look that hot anymore. Gray and white was so yesterday." _

_Malcolm looked at himself. He wore a white tunic and a gray silk cape. _

_The same girl said, "And, Malcolm, hon, your eyes… they're… gray." _

_He grabbed his blade and looked at his reflection. Gray. His eyes were stormy gray. He heard Chiron say something. Then he looked at a young girl. She was about… what? 10? And that girl looked exactly the same: her face: bewildered and shocked, her eyes gray, and she wore a blue gray cloak and white chiton. _

_Then, he heard Chiron say, "All hail Malcolm _**(insert last name here), **_son of Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom._

Elissa wasn't paying attention in CtF. She and some Aphrodite girls were chatting by the lake. She was gossiping about who was the hottest at camp, who was dating who, etc. Then, they had heard the conch horn blow. Elissa was delighted! Finally, this stupid game was over. Then, boom! Claimed. Silver aura? Check. Long chiton? Check. Owl over her head? Definite check. Complete gray eyes? Heck yeah. Elissa groaned. She was the daughter of Athena. No!

**_Kyle was fighting in CtF. He showed off to girls, who giggled and swooned. Girls moaned his name. He smirked. Perfect. Now for the finish and then a whole bunch of girls in bed with him tonight. He couldn't wait. All those girls…he smiled to himself. The Aphrodite girls shrieked and fainted. After it ended, he was attacked by hundreds. One girl caught his eye. Blue eyes, blond hair. Hot. She was attacking him, along with the other girls. He saw another mob near his friend Malcolm. He pushed his way to this girl who smiled seductively and jumped on him, kissing him fiercely. _**

**_Kyle asked her, "So, babe, what's your name?" She responded, "Bree." _**

**_She started kissing him again and Kyle felt her touch his abs. _**

**_Kyle said, "My place, 7:00, hon." Bree giggled madly as she kept kissing him. That night, before the bonfire, Kyle and Bree made out in the Hermes cabin. Kyle liked this girl. When he and Bree arrived hand in hand, with girls glaring at her, Kyle was claimed by Athena._**

**Annabeth was disappointed. Athena meant no pranking with the Stolls and Luke. Athena meant working. Athena meant studying. She mentally groaned as she stared at her reflection. Curly blond hair, gray eyes. Ugh. After her claiming, things changed. The Stolls and the Hermes cabin didn't allow her to prank with them since the Athena kids were known for being smart alecks and nerds. She was the one who was pranked. She and three others were the topic for gossiping. Then, Annabeth changed too. She stopped trying to hang out with the Hermes kids and hung out with books. She researched and studied and read books. She concentrated on being the perfect fighter. Annabeth was a loner. Now that she was claimed, she took a chest and locked away all her pranking supplies, pictures of her pranking people, videos. She took the key and hid it away, vowing it would never see the light again. Annabeth got her grades to perfection. A perfect record. Her life, all wiped away just because she was claimed. No pranks, no tricks. Never again.**

_Malcolm really hated the Athena kids. So when he became one of them, he thought it was a mistake. He hated his gray eyes. He hated reading and studying. He hated his life. The first few days, only five girls came to him. Five ugly girls, with braces and glasses. All the hot ones stayed away. Malcolm took his sword, gelled his hair, put in green contacts. He walked over to the Ares cabin and knocked. His once best friend, Logan, had snickered and sneered,"Sorry Malcolm. We don't accept losers like you. Nerd!" Logan spat in his face and slammed the door. Malcolm walked away. So as the days passed, he buried himself in books. He threw all his cigars, alcohol, and his sword into the lake. The naiads weren't very happy about their former lover throwing his junk in there. That sword was given to him by the Ares boys. Those cigars and alcohol bottles was his former life. He burned photos of him and his ex- Ares friends. Malcolm got himself a new sword made by Beckendorf. He called it _Astrapi Tholophonos**(I think that's it), **_which meant Lightning Assassin. This was his new beginning, new life._

Elissa was claimed. And she was angry. Why did Athena claim her? Why not Aphrodite? She wanted to head up to Mount Olympus and demand the reason why Athena claimed her instead of Aphrodite. Her boyfriend, Zach, son of Apollo, had stopped her. She took everything she owned and dragged it to the Athena cabin. She had thought, Ugh. Studying. Then, things took a turn for the worse. Zach cheated on her with a girl from the Demeter cabin named Delilah. She got nerdy glasses. Her Aphrodite friends had refused to talk with her, teach her makeup skills, and gossip with her. The naiads hated her. Elissa was pissed. She went on a revenge spree against the Aphrodite cabin. Elissa took their makeup and broke it and trashed it. She painted everything permanent black. She scribbled and put graffiti on their cabin. Elissa spread lies and rumors. Then, she stopped. No one knew why. Elissa concentrated on her grades, learned to love science. Annabeth had reported seeing her throw her makeup at her ex-boyfriend's girlfriend, Delilah's face. She chucked permanent red lipstick at Zach's face. Elissa burned her written beauty lessons in the forges. She threw away her beauty supplies. Elissa locked up her photos with her ex-demigod friends, threw the key into the lake, and buried the chest in the forest. Elissa got herself a spear and learned to fight. She became quiet and shy, only interacting with her half brothers and sisters. All because of one claiming and a stupid stereotype.

**_Kyle was mad. The girl Bree, had immediately let go of his hand. All the girls stared at him in disgust. The next morning, he had moved into the Athena cabin. Kyle didn't bother staying in there to read and study and weave and stuff. He had tousled his hair and tried to make his new gray eyes shine. Kyle had gone out to flirt with the girls, but everyone now found him some smarty loser. Even after their hot make-out session last night, Bree refused to talk to Kyle and kept flirting with an Apollo boy, which eventually led to making out. Just like he did with her the night before. Weeks later, Kyle had to get braces and glasses, becoming just like a real nerd. Forget it, he thought. Kyle trashed and burned all his old love letters from hot girls, like Bree, a girl named Veronica from middle school, another girl in 8th grade named Bianca, and so on. He got himself a bow and arrows and started his new life. Burying his old life and persona completely. Never to be seen again. _**

You shut the book and look around. The wavy haired brunette was right next to you again.

"Aren't you going to add your own history?" she says in a quiet, hushed voice.

You think to yourself.

And you say, "No. I'm good. Who are these people anyway?"

The girl points out a dirty blond haired boy who looked kind of cute and about 18 or 19 years old.

"That's Malcolm. He's now assistant head counselor."

She nods at guy with mussed brown hair who looked about 18.

"Kyle."

"Where's Annabeth?" you ask.

The girl grins. "She's off on yet another adventure, trying to save the world with the Seven. Annabeth's now 18 years old and she's the real head counselor. Annabeth is soon to be a 2x savior of Olympus, as she and her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon saved the world from Kronos before. Annabeth, Percy, newcomers Jason from a Roman camp, Piper, and Leo went to the Roman camp and went to go save the world from a rising force from Gaea. I'm sorry. It's a long story."

You smile at the girl.

"Don't worry, I got time." you reply. "What's your name?"

The girl grins and for a moment, you thought you saw her eyes change to blue, then to green. And then you realize she never told you her name, or showed Elissa from the story. Then, you notice her features. Her hair was a wavy, glossy, chocolate brown. Her eyes were gray, but then your Athena brain remembers that one split second in which her eyes changed color. Is she…?

"My name is Elissa."

**Ok then! Finished chapter 1 of Meet My Stereotyped Demigods! I know it's a bit rushed and might not make sense, but hope you like it! Please RRFF! My birthday's tomorrow! I would like many reviews on this story, on my other ones if you haven't read and reviewed, and on AprilSpirit's stories too! Her birthday is tomorrow and not many people have read her stories. Check hers out and review! I think it would make her day! **

**Ciao for now!**

**-Yours in demigoddishness, SoulHorse**


End file.
